gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sunshine Autos Import Garage
The Sunshine Autos Import Garage is a side mission for the Sunshine Autos asset in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City which is located underground within the A+B Auto garage which is near the Vice Street Racer race selection map, to the right when traveling down the main Sunshine Autos ramp. The garage becomes available for importing vehicles after Sunshine Autos is purchased by the player. The garage will only open when you arrive at the door with a needed car on the current list and the garage becomes inaccessible when all lists have been completed. Four lists to complete of wanted vehicles will be posted to the right of the garage door and each vehicle imported successfully will redline that list. Completing the first list will acquire the asset to progress through the story, award a prize vehicle in the showroom and provide income. Completion of all four lists is required to achieve 100% completion. Notes *Purchase of the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory is required in order to spawn a Mr. Whoopee., meaning List 4 can be only be completed after the factory is bought. If the player hasn't bought the factory, income from completion of the first three lists can provide the money needed to buy the factory. *All vehicles placed into the import garage will vanish when the garage door closes, whether or not they are on the list. *Nearby are four storage bays with a capacity of eight total vehicles. They are useful to temporarily keep upcoming cars for the next list. *Unlike in III, the player cannot enter the garage after obtaining all cars, and will be permanently shut after completing the side quest. *The first list is usually the most difficult to complete, as all the cars in the other three lists can be found parked in specific areas and the remaining three lists are thus easier to complete, while the player usually has to wait for the cars in the first list (excluding the Landstalker) to be randomly driven in the street and then steal them separately. The game also makes them rarer to spawn once the process is initiated. 1 Street Cars and SUVs Reward: A Deluxo will be parked on the bottom floor of Sunshine Autos, facing the street. Sunshine Autos will then generate up to $1,500, an asset required to progress through the story. *Landstalker - Found in the dirt-track Downtown, the same car entered to start Trial By Dirt. Driven around Bayshore Avenue and Little Haiti. *Esperanto - Little Havana and Little Haiti. *Idaho - Little Havana. *Stallion - Little Havana and Downtown, or the Cone Crazy side mission. *Rancher - Downtown and in Vice Point. *Blista Compact - Washington Beach and Ocean Beach. Landstalker-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Landstalker' @ Downtown Dirt Track (rear). Esperanto-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Esperanto' @ Little Havana or Little Haiti (rear). Idaho-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Idaho' @ Little Havana (rear). Stallion-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Stallion' @ Little Havana or Downtown (rear). Rancher-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Rancher' @ Vice Point or Downtown (rear). BlistaCompact-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Blista Compact' @ Washington Beach or Ocean Beach (rear). 2 Expensive Cars Reward: A Sabre Turbo will be parked at the bottom floor of Sunshine Autos, facing the front window of the showroom. Sunshine Autos will generate up to $4,000. *Sabre - North Point Mall. *Virgo - Vice Point. *Sentinel - Inside the ground floor of Sunshine Autos and all around the city. *Stretch - Parked in Vercetti Estate, Starfish Island. *Washington - Downtown and Vice Point. *Admiral - Western-most house in Starfish Island. Sabre-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Sabre' @ North Point Mall (rear). Virgo-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Virgo' @ Vice Point (rear). Sentinel-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Sentinel' @ Sunshine Autos & Vice City everywhere. (rear). Stretch-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Stretch' @ Vercetti Estate, Starfish Island (rear). Washington-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Washington' @ Downtown or Vice Point (rear). Admiral-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Admiral' @ Western-most house in Starfish Island (rear). 3 Sport Cars Reward: A Sandking will be parked on the top floor of Sunshine Autos, facing the streets. Sunshine Autos will generate up to $6,500. *Cheetah - Marina on Ocean Drive and Starfish Island. The VCPD Cheetah also counts; it can be found in the west side of Little Havana Police Station. *Infernus - At the Vercetti Estate and Ocean Beach. *Banshee - West house in the middle of Starfish Island. *Phoenix - Starfish Island and Ocean Beach. It is also occasionally parked at Links View Apartment. *Comet - Leaf Links. *Stinger - Starfish Island and Ocean Beach. Cheetah-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Cheetah' @ Starfish Island & Marina on Ocean Drive (rear). Infernus-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Infernus' @ Vercetti Estate or Ocean Beach (rear). Banshee-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Banshee' @ West house in the middle of Starfish Island (rear). Phoenix-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Phoenix' @ Starfish Island or Ocean Beach (rear). Comet-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Comet' @ Leaf Links (rear). Stinger-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Stinger' @ Starfish Island or Ocean Beach (rear). 4 Gang Cars and Oddballs Reward: A Hotring Racer will be parked on the top floor of Sunshine Autos, facing the streets. Sunshine Autos will generate up to $9,000. *Voodoo - Little Haiti. *Cuban Hermes - Little Havana. *Caddy (golf cart) - Hidden in a bush near the Lighthouse in Ocean Beach, and one of the most common cars to see within Leaf Links. *Baggage Handler - Escobar International Airport. *Mr. Whoopee - Cherry Popper's Ice Cream Factory (only when bought). *Pizza Boy - The Well Stacked Pizza Co.. Voodoo-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Voodoo' @ Little Haiti (rear). CubanHermes-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Cuban Hermes' @ Little Havana (rear). Caddy-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Caddy' betterthanwalking Hidden in a bush near the Lighthouse (rear). BaggageHandler-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Baggage Handler' @ Escobar International Airport (rear). MrWhoopee-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Mr. Whoopee' @ Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company (rear). PizzaBoy-GTAVC-front.jpg|'Pizza Boy' @ The Well Stacked Pizza Co.(rear). Gallery Sunshine Autos Import.jpg|"Delivered like a pro. Complete the list and there'll be a bonus for you." Vehicle successfully delivered messages. Kruton9000-GTAVC.jpg|A Kruton 9000 in A+B Auto's Sunshine Autos Import Garage. PizzaBoy-GTAVC-busy.jpg|"Come back when you're not so busy…" Pizza Boy delivered too early message. Sunshine Auto's GTAVC Msg.All cars nice0.png|"All the cars. NICE! Here's a little something…" List complete award message. Sunshine Auto's GTAVC Msg.All cars nice1.png|"All the cars. NICE! Here's a little something…" List complete award message. Sunshine Auto's GTAVC Msg.All cars nice2.png|"All the cars. NICE! Here's a little something…" List complete award message. Sunshine Auto's GTAVC Msg.duplicate no-deal.png|"We got more of these than we can shift. Sorry man, no deal." Duplicate vehicle rejected message. Sunshine Auto's GTAVC Msg.maximum6500.png|"Sunshine Auto's will now generate revenue up to a maximum of $6500. Make sure you collect it regularly." Asset acquired messages. Sunshine Auto's GTAVC Msg.maximum9000.png|"Sunshine Auto's will now generate revenue up to a maximum of $9000. Make sure you collect it regularly." Asset acquired messages. Kruton9000-GTAVC.jpg|A Kruton 9000 in A+B Autos Sunshine Autos Import Garage. Video See also *Import/Export (GTA III) *Exports and Imports (GTA San Andreas) *Car-azy Car Giveaway (GTA Liberty City Stories) *Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound (GTA Vice City Stories) *Stevie's Car Thefts (GTA IV) *Exotic Exports (GTA IV) *Angus' Bike Thefts (The Lost and Damned) *Simeon Car Export Requests (GTA Online) *GTA Online: Import/Export (GTA Online) es:Listas de vehículos de Sunshine Autos pl:Garaż import/eksport w Vice City Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Side Missions Category:Asset Missions Category:Import/Export